


【76R】草坪上的婚礼

by Fringing



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fringing/pseuds/Fringing
Summary: Traditional bad ending, but it is the best.如果当年暗影守望没有反对守望先锋，如果当年杰克莫里森没有忽视暗影守望的状况，如果当年安吉拉没有造成死神的医疗事故，如果那年韩国没有爆发智械危机，如果战争就这么顺利结束，如果两人殊途同归。
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Original Character(s), Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison





	【76R】草坪上的婚礼

仿佛草坪穿透鞋底一般，莫里森莫名感觉脚底发痒，硬质的黑色皮鞋是他和莱耶斯一起挑的，他实实在在穿戴整齐站在草坪上，却好像站不稳身子一样。

莫里森就站在神父不远处，现场的气氛没有留给他可以乱动的时间。瓦格纳的婚礼进行曲刚刚进入主题，他最好还是保持庄重，但莫里森明显发现自己难以控制自己的面部表情。

表情管理！

莫里森提醒自己，这一刻很重要，是自己人生中的分水岭。

和莱耶斯同一码的黑西装此刻穿在身上并不服帖，莫里森不自然地扯了扯腕部露出的白衬衣。

没想到就算是经历过炮火洗礼的指挥官，也需要在婚礼上用全身力气来保持自己的冷静。好像回到了被多方媒体话筒怼脸的质问现场，莫里森脸上维持着笑容，有人说那是领导者阳光的气息，也有人说是花瓶做派。

莫里森整个人的目光都聚集在莱耶斯身上了，他从未如此全神贯注地看着那个拉丁裔男人，把自己整个人都融化进男人琥珀色的双眸之中。那个与莫里森穿着同款同码西装的男人，清爽利落，就站在神父身旁，脸上是难以抑制的幸福。

原来莱耶斯这样的人也会有这般双眼发光的时刻。

倒是有什么东西产生了强烈的违和感？

神父身旁的那个人、身高一米八五的前守望先锋指挥官，此刻似乎也是站不稳脚步的。身体不自然地小幅度晃动，与平时站立姿势存在出入的角度，除了那份洋溢的幸福是完全真实、不带一点含糊的，所有不协调感都被莫里森发现了。

也只有莫里森能发现，因为只有他和莱耶斯是超级士兵计划的成功产物。如果要问莱耶斯存在本身的另一半，也只能是这个人。

现场没人知道，在被正装掩盖住的肉体上青痕红印赫然交加——那是莫里森留下的。

几个小时前，留在美国的三人等待着曾经的战友从世界各地赶来，麦克雷在胸前别上一枚玫瑰花胸针，让自己看上去有别于那两个人。麦克雷观察着莫里森，后者看上去似乎与平时没什么两样，礼物、温和，是他们出生入死的好伙伴。

但麦克雷的确感到焦躁。

直到在一阵笑声之后，才笑得喘不过气的莫里森就像突然变了个人，从笑容到动起手来不过一次呼吸的时间，他几乎是带着莱耶斯撞进更衣间的，麦克雷还能听到木板裂开的声音，紧接着门就关上了。

“也许我早就该阻止杰克的。”麦克雷暗自叹气，悠然走到草坪上点了根烟。

“他不该来的——这都多少年了，暴躁的脾气也没见收着点。”

也许让那两个人独处一会儿更好。麦克雷想道，便把隐隐约约的打斗声抛之脑后。莫里森和莱耶斯总把他当小鬼头，麦克雷也懒得说出那两人显然更具有孩子气的事实。

“哼、呼——”

一拳落在腰间，莫里森的拳头还是那么实在。莱耶斯抓住他的肩膀，一个侧踢将莫里森踹上墙壁。若换在平日，莱耶斯一定会破口大骂这个单细胞的无脑大玉米又在发什么神经，但今天他却意外地沉默，安静到连吃疼声都抑制着喊出来。

“撕——”

莱耶斯肘击中背部的瞬间，被对方顺势拉扯住大臂吃到一个过肩摔，双方同时为背部的创伤倒吸冷气。谁也没有留手的意思，他们偏偏在这一点上默契十足，唯一的选择就是伤口要在西装覆盖的部位上。

“加……”莫里森试图呼唤对方的名字，发声的犹豫让他破绽百出，不料被莱耶斯撂倒在地上。“加比。”他忍着周身的疼痛，还是试着喊了名字。

莱耶斯喘着粗气，从地上翻了个身，转过去撑在莫里森上方。他瞪着莫里森，能感受到对方温热的鼻息，每次打完架他都会扯着莫里森的领子，问他服不服气。但他实在不忍心弄皱白衬衫，再加上莫里森的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他——这样的视线已经消失十年了，莱耶斯手上的动作放松了些。

“加比。”

莫里森眨动他那金色的睫毛。

“你爱她吗？”

他说得很平静，好像是演排了千百遍一样。莱耶斯从这句话里听不到任何个人情绪，甚至好像听不出是从莫里森嘴里问出来的，就只是一个简单的问题而已。

他只需要去回答这个问题。

“我爱她。”莱耶斯郑重点头，他说：“我爱她，非常。我愿意用我的生命来守护她。”

“恩，祝你们幸福。”

要知道莱耶斯上一次托以生命的事物，是这个世界。

两人相互扶着站起来，当他们打开门的时候，麦克雷已经站在外面等着了，看上去不像是刚刚回来的样子。

“花了这么久，时间不等人你们可知道吧？”麦克雷投去一个白眼，“你们最好赶紧把自己收拾收拾，安娜夫人已经带着法芮尔在外面等着了。”

说罢，麦克雷知趣地离开。

两人没有再说一句话，安安静静地整理着自己的仪表。莫里森取出深蓝色的方巾叠好，其实他最开始准备的是一张黑白花纹的方巾，最后没能用上。

莱耶斯注意到抽屉里躺着的黑白方巾，他站在门口，突然开口说道。

“杰克，谢谢。”

莫里森只是轻轻点了个头，没说什么。莱耶斯稍微用手扶着墙壁，“疼么？”——现在的莫里森已经不会问莱耶斯这样的问题了，他试着站起身，又因背上的疼痛踉跄险些摔倒。他们都对相互的弱点了如指掌，恐怕早已留下淤青，又怎么会不疼？

在对方的身体上留下疼痛的记忆，恐怕是现在他们唯一能允许的纪念。

莫里森微笑地走过去，和莱耶斯一起走到门外。他们的并肩无疑意味着，他是莱耶斯最好的战友，最默契的搭档，也是最亲密的敌人。

他们只需要穿过这扇门。

莫里森微笑地望着莱耶斯的目光落在新娘身上，看他们眉目传情，听他们互道誓词，目睹两人相拥，直至相吻的一刻，他才没忍住本能躲闪了视线。但莫里森反应很快，立刻回过神来随着众人欢呼，仿佛他一直如此。

只有麦克雷捕捉到了指挥官一闪而过的恐慌。

“在战火里也不曾见过的失态呢。”麦克雷嘀咕道：“真微妙。”

那天莫里森喝了很多酒。莱因哈特一开始还很起兴，自从战火平息后就很少有人陪他畅饮了，但是当他开始头昏时，还见着指挥官把酒杯砸在桌上叫嚷着下一杯。

“哼哼，那天莱耶斯在废墟里看莉莉的眼神，我——我他妈就知道！”莫里森又灌下一肚子酒。

“那家伙眼睛一下子、操、一下子就亮起来了！”他身体有些晃。

安娜看不下去了，她打算扶一扶莫里森：“杰克，大家都知道今天你是很高兴，但你可不是能喝这么多酒的人。”

“有必要叫成莱耶斯吗？”麦克雷心理翻了个白眼，连忙去替换安娜，“夫人，小心这傻瓜乱动伤到你。”麦克雷恨不得把闪光弹怼到杰克脸上，但是他作为场上唯一的知情者，又只觉得心疼。

“是啊，今天高兴。”莫里森干笑两声，也不甩开麦克雷，又干了一杯啤酒。

莉莉是新娘的名字，她是一名战地记者，智械危机时莫里森和莱耶斯在一片倒塌的数据中心发现了她。她躲在阴暗处，一开场就毫不留情地给了莱耶斯一枪。莱耶斯朝莫里森摇摇头，走过去抱住她，轻拍她颤抖不已的身体。

再后来，就是这一场草坪上的婚礼了。

“当时我就看出来了。”莫里森转头向麦克雷说：“我早就知道了。”

麦克雷一时不知该怎么回话，他没法切身体会莫里森的感受。他轻轻问着：“要不就别喝了吧？”过了一会儿，他决定这次好好叫指挥官的名字：“别喝了吧，杰克。”

很多人形容莫里森就像是不竭的太阳，他站在面前就能驱散黑暗，总让人心安。只是没人看到莫里森眼底的落寞，多多少少在金黄色的外表下添了几分不和谐感。

他还是人们心里的太阳，不过对于莫里森本人来说，他心里的太阳也是不会枯竭的，但是早就已经冷了。

莫里森又饮下一杯，把杯子砸在桌上。

一同砸下的是他的身体。

重重地倒了下去，发出闷响。

昔日的队友才意识到指挥官先生把自己灌断片了，人群一阵喧闹。

只有身旁的麦克雷才听到他嘴里叨叨——

“我早就知道了……”


End file.
